custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran Universe
The Matoran universe is the realm inside Mata Nui's robot body, which is the home to the Matoran species, as well as Toa, Turaga, Makuta, and others. History The Matoran Universe was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna before The Shattering. It was housed inside the body of the enormous robot known as Mata Nui, and they sent the robot out into the universe to explore. Tren Krom, the being who had watched over the construction of Mata Nui, was imprisoned on an unidentified island within the universe. A few thousand years after the creation of the universe, a number of upstart warlords known as the Barraki formed the League of Six Kingdoms and attempted to conquer the universe. The insurrection was put down by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Makuta Teridax, inspired by the League's assault, devised a plan to overthrow Mata Nui and become ruler of the universe. His first step involved unleashing a virus into the atmosphere, which affected Mata Nui and put him in a coma, causing the robot to crash on the surface of Aqua Magna in an event known as the Great Cataclysm. After this event, the Brotherhood of Makuta revealed their true nature as ambitious conquerors and began preparing the universe for the climax of their plan through various means, which included manipulation, extermination of unnecessary enemies, and outright conquest. For a thousand years, Mata Nui's state gradually worsened, until he was near death. The Toa Inika engaged an epic quest for the Mask of Life, which could help save Mata Nui, but Mata Nui died before they were capable of healing him. However, Matoro activated the Mask of Life and sacrificed himself to revive the Great Spirit, if not awaken him. Toa Ignika was then able to awaken him in Karda Nui. However, Teridax took control of Mata Nui's body when it rose and assumed control of the Matoran Universe. In the Core Universe, Mata Nui was exiled from the robot body, his spirit captured inside the Mask of Life, and crashed into Bara Magna. There, he gained combat experience from the locals, and used the remains of a prototype for his old body to gain back some of his lost power. Teridax, in full control of the newer robot, arrived on Bara Magna for a final showdown, in which he was defeated by first having the Matoran Universe Robot's gravity power used to draw the parts of Spherus Magna back together, then being driven to Bara Manga's north pole, where Mata Nui shoved Teridax's head into the path of the oncoming Bota Magna. After this, the robot collapsed onto Spherus Magna's surface and began degrading out of existence. Its inhabitants evacuated to avoid being buried in its wreckage and to gain the opportunity to live on the new, improved Spherus Magna. Alternate Universes The Broken Order Universe In the Broken Order Universe, the universe for most of its history, was occupied by the conflict between the Kritor Alliance and the Brotherhood of Makuta. After war finally broke out, the two powerhouses divided the Matoran Universe between them. After both empires fell, most islands continued as they were before the war, although there has been a large movement throughout the universe for related species to form genus-states, or what qualifies as nation-states in the Matoran Universe. Known Locations *Altronia *Archosa *Artahka *Artidax *Balfe Nui *Bythrain *Crystal Island *Cordak *Daprayt *Daxia *Destral *Gekkak-Nui *Hadru *Karzahni *Keetongu's Island *Kerris Archipelago (Not on Map) *Korboka Nui *Leskya Nui *Mertiros *Metru Nui *Nocterra *Northern Continent *Nynrah *Odina *Powai Nui *Rayuna * Rode Nui *Sacho Nui *Southern Continent *Stelt *Uniran (Not on Map) *Visorak *Xa Nui *Xia *Zakaz *Zarnor *Ice-Covered Island Known Sapient Species *Absorbers *Arbiter *Aquavian *Atelvas *Atrak *Aurosian *Crynok *Gorthayk *Gladiators *Grenok * Hokanuka * Hypnovian * Imbiber * Jeokren * Kromivian * Makuta *Matoran *Neratii *Noctian * Nurtox * Plazu *Rambiskin (Only on Destral) *Rekridor *Ripins *Runask (Varen) *Savager *Selavian *Shasalvian *Skakdi *Thromexx *Toa *Turaga *Varim *Vortixx *Wrenix *Wyrak *Yelnir *Zelnians Trivia * The various landmasses inside the Matoran universe are all contained inside metallic domes. The inhabitants of the various lands use water-filled tunnels to travel from one dome to the other, usually by boat. Category:Locations